


Fire and Ice

by ElisaReven



Series: Burning in the cold [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaReven/pseuds/ElisaReven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a hunter and a little bit more, with everyone from angels to demons hunting you, it's down to the Winchester boys to help you out! And perhaps you can help them along the way as well.<br/>Set after Season 10 ep 3 so some spoilers!<br/>Eventual Dean and Reader but you gotta get to it first. Reader is English</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bobby Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. Let me know how you want this to end!

Your eyes stung as you opened them, blood dripped thick down the side of your face; that last hit had been a  
hard one. Your hands were bound behind your back pulling at the muscles in your shoulder. In the darkness you could  
the presence of the demon; his large form moving in the room around you. His stature loomed over you, his hand took  
hold of your chin forcing your head up to look at him.  
"are you really that pathetic to think that I would give up torturing you?"  
"But you can be the one who finally put me in the pit. The one who caught me! Think about how you will be rewarded."  
"Honey I'm going to take you to hell either way, why give up your sister when I already have you?"  
"Because you're an idiot."  
you demon laughed, you smiled.  
"You know what in my family we have a rule; what's dead, stays dead. I just thought we could have a little fun before  
I killed you."  
The demon's eyes flashed black as you placed a hand on his chest. Bones cracked and skin weathered like plastic  
in a fire. you watch as the demon dies in front of you, then stood from the chair you had been tied to. You stepped  
over to the table pulling your leather glove back over your left hand. From the table you take your leather bound book  
with a pentagram embossed on the front and a couple of knives the demon had taken from you.  
"bloody demons." You growled wiping the blood from your face.  
Just then two lights burst into the room through the door followed quickly by two very tall men. They looked at  
the crumpled mess onto he floor and then to you.  
"Don't worry boys, I took care of things here."  
"who are you?" The taller of the two men asked.  
"(Y/N)" You announce with a confidence you didn't always show.  
"What happened? We got reports of a demon torturing girls here."  
You huffed, "Yeah, that's why I'm here. This dick killed someone I knew." You gestured to the demon. "Not that it  
matters. she wasn't really important, just a girl I used to know. He isn't coming back so no point in us all being here.  
Excuse me boys." You pushed past them letting the slight chill of the night air hit you. It was still strange to be in  
the heat of America.  
"hold up darling." The other man came out after you. "What did you do to that guy?"  
"He wasn't a guy." You said stepping over to the black Triumph motorbike. "He was a demon, and now he isn't."  
"You're English." It was a statement not a question.  
"what gave it away?" You were 100% done with this guy already. "You two are hunters right?"  
"Sure are, you might have heard of us -"  
"DO you know Bobby Singer?" You cut him off.  
the man in front of you squared his jaw.  
"Yeah I knew him."  
"I need to find him." You said throwing a leg over the bike.  
"You can't, look I don't know how you know him but ... Bobby's dead."  
It was your turn to square your jaw.  
"Oh, How -" You stopped yourself and looked down to your legs.  
"Look (Y/N) you're a hunter right?"  
"Sort of. My Father was till he went and got himself killed."  
AS you spoke a flame flickered inside the building, momentarily blocked out by the larger of the two men. He  
stepped up to you.  
"Dean!" A third man in a trench coat came walking out of the shadows. "I haven't been able to find you."  
"You're an angel?" You asked before anyone else could say anything. You were never sure how you could tell, something to  
do with your powers in your left hand was your guess. He nodded.  
"I am Castiel."  
"(Y/N)" The angel held out a hand for you to shake. You were confused but raised your hand, both of you flinched back  
before your hands touched.  
"Right well, I'll see you guys around." You slid your helmet over your head and started the bike's engine.  
"Wait, here." The man who had been talking to handed you a small piece of paper, "Encase you need to contact us."  
You tuck the paper into your jacket pocket and drove away. 

You drove for a bout an hour before you found a motel room. You threw your duffle bag on the table and curled up  
onto the bed, not bothering to remove your coat or boots. Your knees drew up into your chest. Remembering your  
father's friend you allowed yourself to cry. Bobby was the only other person you knew and now he was dead too. You freely  
allowed yourself to cry until sleep took your body. Your sleep was plagued with dreams of the angel you met that evening.  
He Kept appearing to you, his eyes following you questioningly.  
In all honestly you weren't sure if you were happy or not when the knocking at your door woke you up. groaning and  
running a hand through your hair a jolt of regret from not showing went through you. The small peephole showed Castiel the  
angel. Maybe you were still sleeping? You opened the door.  
"Can I help you?" You said striding back into your room. The angel followed you.  
"You are touched?"  
"Ha, touched? That's what your calling it?"  
"there has not been a touched for many years, angels are not allowed."  
"Wasn't an angel. Sorry but I'm not really in the mood to deal with your feathery kind. If you would excuse me I need to  
Shower and work out my next move." You put on your best posh English accent, which wasn't that different to your actual one.  
"You have no one, The Winchesters are good men, They will help you if you need it."  
"You mean those two lug heads from last night. Sure" You scoffed. "Thanks for the visit wings, I'll see you around."  
You called over your shoulder stepping into the Bathroom. You heard the door close and you turned on the shower.  
The lights flickered above you . Your hunter instincts went into action as you pulled the knife from your biker boots.  
Slowly you ventured back to the main room, lights still flickering. The door began to bang and you could hear growling. The  
dark snarls of hell hounds. Vivid memories of your father's death sprang to mind.  
"Crowley!" You growled.  
"Hello Darling. Nice to see someone from the old homestead."  
"Not really. What do you want?"  
"It's taken me a long time to find you sweet heart."  
"Here I am." You deliberately pulled the glove from your left hand, revealing the blue skin beneath it.  
"That's what I wanted to see. You've tried to make deal."  
"For Laura, but he wouldn't take it."  
"Because your soul is mine, Darling."  
You drew in a long breath.  
"You aren't getting me Crowley. Laura is better off dead anyway."  
"That's okay. I'll take you my way. Sick her boys."  
You threw your hand up stilling the thunder of hell hound feet. "NO!" Crowley shouted, "You can't do that!"  
Your body flew backwards hitting the wall and crumbling to the ground. "Where did you send my dogs?" Crowley asked  
with a false calm.  
"I sent them back to hell." Your voice came out shaky.  
"Then you can go with them." Crowley let a blade slid into his hand as he approached you. At the same time you stood and ran  
for him. The two of you fought for a moment. The burn of the blade sliced through your side. Your hand came up and clasped  
the side of his face. The king of hell reeled back in pain as smoke bellowed from beneath your hand. taking the opportunity  
to go you grabbed up your helmet and flung your duffle over your shoulder running for the Triumph outside.  
You weren't sure where you were to go but you remembered the phone number in your pocket. You pulled it out with  
your phone glad for the Bluetooth device in your helmet. you typed in the number. It only rang twice before it was answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Dean Winchester?"  
"Depends on whose calling."  
"It's (Y/N) from last night." The pain from the stab wound caught your breath for a minute. "I need some help."  
"Sure thing, where are you?"  
You looked around completely at a loss for where you were.  
"I have no idea." You could see a sign coming up at a crossroads. You squinted trying to see it.  
"(Y/N) what's happening? Talk to me!"  
"Dean I-" your voice was cut off as a car slammed into your side.


	2. Touched

You opened your eyes squinting as the sunlight poured through your broken visor. From your position on the ground you could   
see your mangled bike about eight foot away from you; there was no sign of the car that had hit you. Not that you tried to   
look round much, your neck was hurting and so were your legs. A distant sound of footsteps came closer and Crowley's face   
appeared smirking down at you. A hand print burnt into the side of face.   
"What a shame, I didn't want to take you all beaten up like this but oh well."   
You let out a small whimper as the king of hell began to lift you up, he was stronger than he looked. The screech of  
car breaks screamed through your ears.   
"Let her go Crowley!"   
"Oh Hello squirrel, what's up do you want her?"   
"I will kill you Crowley."   
"You were more fun when you where a demon, such an awful business all this being human." Crowley taunted Dean.   
"I thought I was bad for business?"   
It was dawning on you as lay boneless in the demon's arms who Dean was. A Winchester. Bobby had mentioned them the   
last time you had called him.   
"Put. Her. Down!"   
Crowley ;laughed letting your body drop back to the asphalt, you were sure you heard some bones crack.   
"Come on Dean, come back to me and rule alongside me." The king of hell was approaching the hunter.   
"Really? If you think that's going to happen you're more cracked than I thought."   
"You still have the mark Dean, you can't deny it."   
"No knife though, but you could let me kill you."   
Crowley glanced over his shoulder at you.   
"All right you can have her this time, but one day i will have both you."   
Dean was above you then, his hands pulling the helmet off as carefully as he could.   
"Hey (Y/N) I'm gunna pick you up okay?"   
You nod as best you can looking up into green eyes you hadn't noticed the night before. Two big arms circled your   
body and lifted you up. You let out a cry as the pain seared through you.   
"My bike." A whisper was all you force out.   
"I'll send Sammy back for it." Dean laughed as he slid you into the black car. You followed his movements with your eyes as  
he skirted around the car to the driver's side and got in. He sped off. One of his hands came over and rested on your leg.   
"You gotta stay awake (Y/N) we don't know if you have a concussion or not."   
"I'm awake." Your voice shook.   
"Tell me about you. How did you know Bobby?"  
"My dad."  
"He was a hunter?"   
"Yeah, Bobby was ... Bobby was his friend. we came here once to fix it."  
"Fix what?"   
You held up your left hand slightly, it was thankfully still gloved.   
"Me."   
Dean didn't question what it was that needed fixing; only if we had.   
"There is no fixing it. I'm wrong, broken."  
Dean looked over at you, a sadness in his eyes. You wanted to keep looking at him but your eyelids were getting to   
heavy, Deans hand was strong and warm on your leg, he gave it a squeeze.   
"Hey, hey come on, you gotta stay awake. We're nearly there."   
You tried you really tried but darkness kept trying to take you. The vibrations of the car stopped and you were   
vaguely aware of being lifted up again. Dean was running into a building. It wasn't a hospital you could tell that.   
"Cas! Come on Cas I need you here man!"   
The angel in the trench coat appeared.   
"You gotta heal her Cas."   
"Dean I cannot, even with this new stolen grace I am not strong enough."   
You looked up at Dean through your heavy eyelids and whispered to him.   
"Put me down, I can help him."   
"What? No we're supposed to be helping you."  
"Dean, let me do this or I swear I will come back and haunt you."   
"Wow you found a sassy one Dean." The taller of the two hunters said as he came into the room. Dean set you down on the   
table. You tried to ignore the pain that covered every part of you. Looking to the angel you lifted your arms and removed   
the glove from the left one. Cas seemingly unaffected by the sight of your slightly purple hand stepped over to you.   
"(Y/N) you are weal, are you sure you want to do this?"   
There was no pint in answering, you were to close to passing out to wait. You rested your hand on to the angel's   
chest above his heart. Purple light filled the room. Dean and Sam were knocked tot he ground. Flashes of the angel's life   
flickered across your eyes in seconds. Finally looking up you saw the blue eyes of Castiel in pure ecstasy before you fell  
back into the darkness of pain. 

When your mind began to refocus you could hear three voices surrounding you.   
"Cas what was that all about?" Dean asked.   
"She returned my grace to me. Not a stolen one but new and full, my own." The angle said plainly.   
"But how exactly?" The other one asked.   
"yeah what's up with her hand Cas?"   
"I haven't seen it for over two thousand years. There are people on earth who can heal with prayer. Humans believe it is the  
power of God. More simply it is an angel of a demon pulling the strings. This is very different. This-" you felt your left   
hand raise, "_is the touch of God. I have only seen this once in human history. Jesus had the touch of God."   
"So she's like the second coming?" Dean's voice was almost sarcastic.   
"No, this girl is not a child of the lord." Your hand was taken out of the angels by a larger hand. You recognised the   
warmth from it. Your own fingers wrapped around Dean's giving them a slight squeeze. You heard and felt him shift his body   
to look at you. Blinking you opened your eyes to the sight of green ones looking down.   
"Hey, how you feeling?"   
"Surprisingly good." You sat up glancing around the bedroom. The one you guessed was Sam was leant against the door frame,   
practically filling it. Cas was at your feet. It was odd feeling to have so many people around you.   
"So I suppose you want an explanation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short one,   
> please comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Hunted

All four of you took a seat in the library of the building you now found yourself in. You took in a deep breath.   
"Well it starts with my father."  
"Doesn't it always." Sam scoffed.   
"He was a hunter, a pretty crappy one really. He fell for a demon. He didn't know she was one at the time and when he found  
out he sent the bitch to hell. Unfortunately it was too late and he had me to deal with. The demon brat of a demon bitch. I  
started growing and apart from being a bit hyperactive and having a seemingly unmatched knowledge about demons I was pretty  
good child. Dad and I travelled around England doing our job, even made a few friends like Bobby along the way. No one knew   
what I was. On my seventh birthday my mum showed up. She decided it was time for me to go be with her and she tried to take  
me, so I ran. I ran straight into a church, sunk my hand in holy water. When my mum came for me she put her hands around me,   
I put my hand on her face and spoke what I now know was enochian."  
"You smote her?" Cas asked.   
You nodded. "Yeah apparently seven year old demon kids are not supposed to do that. Then came the being hunted. Not   
by demons, they didn't really give a shit about me back then. It was the angels that came after me."   
"Angels?" Cas' face was screwed up in confusion. "I never heard of it."   
"Are you surprised Cas?" Dean scoffed before turning his attention back to you.   
"Dad died three years ago. Hell hounds, I watched them tear him apart. The angels had lost their interest but now I had   
Crowley on my arse. Sending his boys after me. Now I'm here."   
Everyone was silent for a moment looking at you.   
"So why Bobby?" Sam asked.  
You took a long breath.   
"The last time he spoke to my dad he said he knew some people who could help. Said he knew an angel. Guess he meant you guys."  
"What took you so long to get here?"  
You went silent looking at Dean and attempting to catch your breath before speaking.   
"I...I was in..." Tears were springing to your eyes.   
"Hell." Dean finished your sentence for you. You nodded feeling the intake of breath everyone took.   
"How did you get out?" Cas had stood up from his seat.   
"I took a bike and rode out."   
"The Triumph?" Sam leant forward.   
"Yes."   
"Sweet." Dean laughed.   
"Did yo bring it here?" You asked suddenly urgent to see it.  
"Yeah come on I'll take you down there." Dean walked over placing a hand on your shoulder to guide you through a door. After  
Walking down some stairs and few corridors he opened a door into a large garage.   
"It's like the bat cave in here." You remarked glancing at all the different vehicles. Your bike was stood in the middle   
looking a complete mess. "Shit." You breathed out putting your hands on the bike. "Oh Baby."   
Dean couldn't help but smirk at each of your comments. You pushed your hair back into a pony tail before kneeling down to   
take a closer look at the engine.   
"So you found it in hell?" Dean was close behind you.   
"Yeah, demons don't seem to care about locking them up down there. It's going to take days to fix this up." You huffed   
feeling defeated.   
"Well at least you're all healed."   
"Oh yeah, I should thank the angel for that."   
"About that, he didn't touch you. You sorta did it yourself."   
You looked up at him.   
"That's new." You stated, standing up, "I need a beer."   
"I could do with one two. Come on, I've got some upstairs."   
"Okay but lets not sit with the angel."   
Dean furrowed his brow at you, "What's wrong with him?"   
"I don't trust them. They spent fifteen years hunting me."  
"All right I get it, angels are dicks. But he's okay, Cas pulled me out of hell, he's a good guy."   
You laughed, "Is he your boyfriend?" You asked jokingly.   
"No, there are much prettier people then him for me too look at." Dean winked at you and flashed a boyish grin. You laughed   
at him following him back up stairs. You had to admit you enjoyed the view of histight jeans.   
The beer was good but the banter was better, before you realised the two of you had got through seven bottles each.   
"You can sure hold your beer girl." Dean marvelled at you.   
"British beer is a little stronger." You grinned sideways at him. He had turned the radio on earlier and a Bon Jovi song   
came on. You expressed your love for the song and made sure Dean stayed quiet for the length of it. When it finished he   
shifted in his seat so he was closer to you.   
"So you just wear gloves to hide it?"  
"My purple hand, no not just to hide it. I guess it's tied to my emotions, I can't always control it."   
He slid even closer, taking your hand in his, you tensed up. The heat from his hand felt good even through your  
leather gloves. Before you realised what he was doing Dean had half the glove off your hand. You yanked your hand back from   
him, causing the glove to fall.   
"Hey, come one I just wanna see it."   
Reluctantly you held up your hand forward. Dean reached his hand up but didn't touch you. Looking at the your hand   
now saw the intricate patterns that spread over your arm. You started to relax letting your hand drop slowly onto Dean's palm.   
It was nice to feel human flesh on yours at first; but a flash of life jumped in front of your eyes and leapt backwards out  
of your chair.   
"Caine" You said under your breath. Dean gulped and stood up.   
"Well kinda, you gotta let me explain."   
"You're a demon?"   
"No, not anymore, please listen to me."   
You let him tell you the story of how he got the mark of Caine, the fight with angels and how Sam and Cas had saved him.   
You weren't completely convinced by him until you looked up into his eyes. Something in the green told you he wasn't lying.   
You slid your glove back on finished your beer and moved towards the door heading for your bedroom. You stopped just shy of it  
and turned back.   
"Dean, you went to hell."   
"Yeah, so did you."   
"How long where you there?"   
He stepped over to you.   
"For me, Forty years. You?"   
"Almost thirty five."   
"It's pretty crappy right?"   
You laughed, "That's one way of looking at it Dean, why did Bobby think you would be able to help me?"   
The very tall man looked down at you thinking for a moment.   
"Not sure, maybe he thought we could protect you somehow."   
"Be my knight in shining armour?"   
"Oh, I don't think you need one, princess, but listen you can stay here for as long as you want to."   
"Thank you Dean."   
"yeah, never know might be good to have a bit of British class in the place."  
"Tame you Winchesters down a bit."   
You both laughed before saying goodnight. It was easy for you to fall asleep that night.


	4. Hell of a hunger

It had been two weeks since awaking in the bunker. You were happy enough there, old smell and walls of books   
reminded you of your grandparent's house. Your grandfather had been a hub for British hunters, the whole house was filled with   
books. What he didn't know about the paranormal wasn't worth knowing.   
You sat in front of your now fixed bike, tools around you thinking about your family when the familiar sound of   
boots came in. Turning your head you smile at Dean. He laughed waking over to you and crouching down. With a smile on his   
he wiped away the grease form your face.   
"I do like a girl who can fix a vehicle."  
You smiled at him before getting to your feet.   
"You like any girl with a pulse."   
The two of you had fallen into a routine of flirting and banter, though it never went anywhere.   
"Dinner is ready." He breathed out.   
"Oh good, I'm actually hungry today."   
Dean lead you up to the kitchen where the other two were already sat at the table. They greeted you with smiles. The  
food smelt lovely and you quickly tucked in to it. Although after a few mouthfuls it started to bore you. The chicken didn't  
satisfy your hunger at all. You pushed the food around your plate, sighing to yourself. Sam and Cas exchanged worried glances   
and looked at Dean. He nodded to them. Taking their cues to leave the two boys left excusing themselves to do research. Its   
Was quiet for a moment until Dean coughed, clearing his throat.   
"(Y/N) why aren't you eating?"   
The question made you squirm in your seat.   
"I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought."   
"You never eat."   
"Dean, it's nothing, honestly it's fine." You got up, dropping your food in the bin.   
"No its not fine (Y/N) before when I was ... when this mark was changing me I stopped eating. Food wouldn't help."   
"Dean." You tried to stop him.   
"I know you have demon blood in you. I just want to know if-"   
"If I'm going to kill."   
Dean looked at his clasped hands.   
"I kill demons Dean. Yes it got worse after I got out of hell but I haven't killed any humans."   
Dean stood up and stepped over to you, holding on to your shoulders he brought his face down to yours.   
"I know how that place can you. (Y/N) if you need to talk about anything-"   
"Dean that's sweet but you have enough to deal with."   
"I want you to feel like you can trust me, with anything."   
You nodded, sliding out of his grasp and hightailing it back to your bedroom. A rush of fear was tingling inside you.   
You had to go. It was time to leave. Throwing what little things you had into your duffle bag you pulled on your leather coat.   
Sneaking back to the bunker's garage you opened the door and got onto your bike. Something inside you wanted to run back to Dean.   
Not that you would, making connections was fine, but there was no way you were going to allow yourself to love anyone else. You   
knew if you stayed much longer you would love all of them, even the angel. People you loved were always dying, it was better this  
way, to just leave. Leave before attachments were made. You would be fine without them, and they would be better without you.   
With a final sigh you started your engine and rode out of the bunker.   
You weren't sure where you were going but it didn't matter. There was four hours of daylight left and you were going to   
keep riding until either your bike needed gas or you needed sleep.   
If you had to be honest with yourself you were scared, ever since your return from hell six months ago your appetite for  
killing had grown. You thought about it all the time. It had been the reason you had been concentrating on the hunts so much.   
Though killing demons and ghosts helped it didn't take away the ache you had for the kill. You couldn't help but wonder if you   
were letting the demon side of you take over. That was what you couldn't allow to happen. Perhaps you could-   
Wait!   
What was that?  
You turned your head to the flash of white on the side of the rode. Bringing the bike to a stop you watched the white  
figure. It was a woman standing on the side of the road her white dress tattered and wet. You knew what she was by the way she   
flickered in and out of few like a broken TV.   
"A lady in white?" You breathed out.   
As you argued with your own mind the woman started getting closer.   
"Can you help me?" Her voice was distant. "I have been looking for you." She looked to your hand.   
"what? Do you mean-?"   
"Put me in haven." She asked stepping closer again. You pulled the leather glove from your hand and raised it towards her.   
"I've never sent anyone that way before." You announced quietly.   
"Please?" Her eyes were so sad, "I cannot stay here my family need me. I have searched for you for so long."   
Gulping down your fear you close your eyes. The purple patterns on your hand began to move, swirling around your fingers.   
Light came from it engulfing the ghost in a purple shroud. A faint Thank you reached your ears as you watched the woman slowly   
fade away.   
Unsure of what had happened you stood starring at your own hand. Maybe you could be more than just a demon.   
"What the Fuck did you just do?"   
You spun round to see three people standing a few feet away. Your head spun seeing them for what they were, not humans   
but twisted hatred and disappear. Demons.   
"What do you want?" You asked.   
"Crowley sent us for you. Time to go back to hell." The short bold one barked.   
"No way sunshine." You remarked clenching the bike tighter between your thighs.   
"Nice bike you have there." The woman said.   
"Yeah, it's last owner was a bitch, you might have known him, wasn't one for a meat suit, preferred the old skull and fire look."   
Maybe you were being a bit too cocky in this situation but you didn't want them to see you scarred.   
"boss says you've been hanging around with the Winchesters."   
"Doesn't matter who I've been hanging around with, you won't get them either."   
"We have a message for you." The last demon spoke stepping closer. "Your Daddy wants you to know that he never loved you."   
The demon smiled when he saw your mouth twitch at the mention of your father.   
"He hated your from the moment he knew what you were. Ruined his life looking after you. You wanna know why your dad went to hell?"   
You said nothing but raised your hand. All three demons took a step back fear evident in there eyes. Enochian flowed   
out of your mouth with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	5. one door opens

Dean stood at the bunker's garage door, starring out at the empty road.   
"Dude, come on you won't find her that way." Sam's voice came from behind Dean who only spared a flitting glance at his brother.  
"I shouldn't have said anything to her."   
"Yeah, you should have, you had to Dean, it was frightening all of us."  
Dean sighed. the sound of a cap gun caught the brothers attention and they both turned to see Crowley standing outside.   
"Hello boys, lost your new toy I see,"   
"What do you want Crowley?" Dean growled out.   
"I want her."   
"You're not getting her." Sam said flatly.   
"The little bitch is killing my demons. Not just sending them to purgatory. She is actually destroying them, wiping them from  
existence. Oh and she has a new little trick up her sleeve, sending ghosts to haven."   
"No one can do that." Cas appeared beside Dean.   
"Well Thought I would let you know. Oh sorry I need to take this." He answered the ringing phone in his hand.   
Dean looked to Cas, his chest rising and falling angrily. Crowley laughed.   
"Well I would love to carry on this little dance but I have to cut this short, I've got her all wrapped up like a Christmas   
present." Another crack and the king of hell was gone. Dean slammed his fist down on one of the vintage cars.   
"I really am going to kill him this time." He growled out.   
"Dean, look I know you like her but what is this? Your more angry about this than I've seen you for a long time." Sam approached  
him cautiously.   
"It's not the mark Sammy."   
"Then what is it?"   
"She was in hell Sammy. She wasn't pulled out by an angel or walk through purgatory, (Y/N) broke out by herself. She has been   
fighting for so long. I don't know." He took in a long breath, "I just feel like I need to protect her."   
"All right, lets see if we can find her." Sam placed a han on his brother's shoulder. Dean nodded following Sam and Cas up to the  
Library.   
Dean fell into research on the laptop. Sam and Cas stood away from him.   
"I dunno man, it's weird. He's never acts like this. I know she knew Bobby but the way he is with her."   
"I saw when she was around he would be unlike the Dean I am accustomed too." Cas agreed.   
"I only seen him like this once before." Sam checked over his shoulder at Dean, "Years ago we helped an old girlfriend of his.   
The way he was with Casey, it's kinda like this but it seems stronger."   
Cas thought for a moment.   
"You believe he has feelings for her?"   
"Maybe, he has been different since we got him back."   
"The mark does make his emotions stronger, perhaps that has something to do with it."   
"It could do." Both of them jumped at the sound of Dean's voice suddenly so close to them, "Could just be that I don't want   
someone else dying on our watch!" With that Dean turned on his heels and stormed from the room.   
Sam and Cas had no time to recover as a door spiralled into existence beside them. It popped open and two women tumbled  
out of it.   
"Charlie, Dorothy!" Cas and Sam spoke together helping the girls to their feet.   
"Hi boys!" Charlie said throwing her arms around Sam.  
"Charlie what are you doing back?"   
"We got rumblings something was going down here." Charlie answered  
"We thought it would be best to come help." Dorothy pitched in. Sam quickly filled them in on the situation. Telling them all   
about (Y/N) and Dean's reaction to Crowley having you.  
"Okay." Dorothy decided to take control, "Cas you go do some angel surveillance and find out where they are keeping her. Sam,   
you and I need to get a car ready. Charlie you go talk to Dean. We'll meet back here in two hours." Every one nodded going in   
the opposite directions.   
Charlie took a deep breath before knocking on Dean's bedroom door.   
"Go away Sam!"   
"It isn't Sam." Charlie said opening the door.   
"Charlie!" Dean pulled the red head into his arms and hugged her tight.   
"Nice to see you too Dean." Charlie laughed pulling back.  
"Lets talk."   
"I don't wanna talk." Dean slumped down on the bed.   
"Look I haven't been around much so, listen you need to tell me what you are feeling. Everyone is worried about you."   
For a moment the two sat in silence.   
"It's the mark. (Y/N) touched my hand. she saw everything about it, when I woke up the next day it was like this." Dean pulled  
the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal his forearm. The mark of Caine was no longer red in colour but a deep shade of purple,   
tendrils swirled out of it across his skin.   
"I guess it used to look a little different?" Charlie clasped her hands around his arm, "This is what her arm looks like right?"  
Dean nodded.   
"So what do you think it means?"   
"I don't know, Charlie, I feel different. I need to find her."   
"We're on it, come on, we have to meet everyone. We'll get her back." Charlie led the way back to the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and let me know what you think!!!


	6. best laid plans

On the two hour mark everyone was ready and they piled into the Impala. Cas had found where the demons were keeping you,   
it wasn't too far away. At the speed Dean was driving it would only take them a couple of hours to get there. For most of the   
everybody sat in a uncomfortable silence.   
"Okay here's the plan." Dean started. "Sam and I go in first. You three stay outside till we need you."  
They nodded. The car pulled up outside a normal suburban house. Cautiously the brothers reached for their knives and a  
gun each. All the lights were off and it seemed empty; not they believed it was for a moment. Both of them had learnt a long time   
ago to trust first sights.   
In what would have been the living room of the house they spotted (Y/N) tied to a chair, head down and your hair covering  
your face. Dean ran straight to you. Something hard hit Sam's head sending him across the room. A girl with long blonde hair   
smiled at him. Dean spun round, ready to charge forward. He was yanked backwards by large arms. He struggled against the beat behind   
him.   
"Don't struggle boys, it'll only make it worse." The blonde spoke, a hint of echo in her voice. The beast holding Dean shoved him   
against the wall bringing out a long blade and plunged it into Dean's shoulder pinning him to the wall. Dean let out a shout of  
pain and clenched his teeth.   
"DEAN!" Sam tried to get away from the wall but the demon before him kept him in place.   
Outside Cas made to run into the house but was stopped as a ring of flames burst around him.   
"Angel Fire." He growled.   
Charlie and Dorothy ran forward but a horde of demons surrounded them.   
Crowley laughed as he walked past all of them. The demons dragged the two girls with them into the house, leaving  
Cas outside.   
"Now that was fun." The king of hell spoke.   
"What have you done to her?" Dean grunted through the pain.   
"Oh nothing really," Crowley came forward placing a soft hand on your shoulder, he bent down kissing your temple, "This isn't   
her."   
The person who had once been you twisted, shredding it's skin to reveal a completely different person.   
"I hate shifters." Dorothy breathed out.   
"You see boys and girls I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its such a short one!


	7. Into the fire

You sat on the end of your motel bed looking down at your hand. There was a knock at the door and an envelope slid  
beneath it. Standing, you went over to pick it up. The front read "Open me." Inside was a single sheet of paper with one   
sentence 'turn your laptop on' and a link.   
Feeling more than anxious you clicked to the website. It was a live stream of a house, four people were being held in a  
room. You didn't recognise the two women tied up on the floor but you knew Sam and Dean immediately. Dean's face hung down. You   
could see the sword protruding from his shoulder.   
"Shit!"   
"Hello darling." Crowley appeared on the screen. "Look what I have. Thought you might like to see this. You see our sweet boys here;   
I tricked them, they thought I had you and just came running."   
He turned away from the screen walking over to Dean. Crowley put his hand around the sword's hilt and twisted it. Dean   
let out a growl, lashing out his other arm, Crowley slid out of the way.   
"No, no Deany boy, that's not how this is going to go." He shot a grin up to the camera, removing another blade from his coat.   
"Dean, look at me Dean."   
Definitely Dean kept his eyes to the ground.   
"Okay then don't" Crowley bought the knife up to Dean's chest and slid through his clothes revealing his chest. He ran a finger   
over the anti-possession tattoo. The knife followed his movement slicing through the flesh. You watched as blood flowed freely   
from the wound. Dean gritted his teeth. Crowley pulled his arm back and plunged the knife into Dean's other shoulder.  
"Now if you won't look at me look into that camera so (Y/N) can look into those pretty green eyes of yours"   
For a moment Dean kept his eyes shut. Crowley turned away from the hunter. Dean shot his eyes to the camera. A jolt of   
guilt went through you as you helplessly watched.   
"You know (Y/N) if you speak we will hear you." Crowley laughed.   
"I'm going to kill you Crowley."   
"Oh there she is, nice of you to join the party."   
"(Y/N) don't do anything!"   
"No Dean I'll get you out."   
"Look, (Y/N) you don't know me, but if he wants you this badly," The red haired girl on the floor had sat up, "That he was   
stupid enough to get all four of us on one place like this he isn't worth you worrying about."   
Crowley rounded on her.   
"Who do you think you are little girl? I have you and your girlfriend tied up. There is no hope for you!"   
"We don't need hope."   
Crowley brought his foot down on Charlie's face   
"Where are you Crowley?" You asked.   
"There is an escort at your door darling."   
With a lump in your throat you removed your gloves and went to the door. A smartly dressed man was waiting for you.   
"Try anything and I will kill you." You announce holding up your hand. The demon's eye twitches as he sees it. Silently he   
showed you to a car and you got in. The twenty minute drive was the longest of your life. You sat in the back holding your hands   
together tight. When it finally stopped you saw Cas still stood inside the circle of the angel fire.   
"(Y/N) what is happening?"   
"It was a trap Cas."   
"Come on in you go!" The demon shoved you slightly. You brought you hand up silencing the demon. Turning back to Cas you  
concentrated for a moment, the flames went out. Cas stepped up to you.   
"The angel is with me."   
You turned squaring your shoulders and with Cas close behind you went inside.   
The sight before you made a bile rise up in your throat. Dean was still pinned to the wall. Sam had been tied to a chair  
his arms behind his back. The two women you didn't know were in the corner their arms and legs bound.   
"Hello Darling." Crowley's voice really did grate on you these days.


	8. Caught up

"You have two choices here either you come with me and they live or you stay and they die." Crowley told you.   
"There is another option." You raised your purple hand towards the king of hell. He laughed, showing his pearly whites.   
"I don't think so sweetheart."   
A flash of light blinded you, when it died away Cas was gone. A sharp pain stuck into your neck and you felt something   
enter your blood stream. You stumbled sideways seeing the blonde demon back away from you.   
"You know I didn't want to do it this way, but it'll do."   
large arms lifted you up as your vision turned black.   
~~~***~~~  
Feeling a crawling through your body you tried to clutch your arms, cold iron stopped you.   
"Sorry sweetheart but we're taking every precaution we can think of to keep you locked up nice and tight." The king of hell  
dropped a match to his feet and fire sprang up around.   
The swimming of your mind slowed your reactions to your new environment.   
"What did you do with Dean?" You asked almost whispering.   
"You know everyone, even myself, have been so hyped up on the Winchesters. I don't get it, knowing you are in the world. You  
are much more interesting, so I killed them. Well they'll die soon enough. I sent a Djinn in for them. A little fun for my little  
demons before the Winchesters finally die."   
You looked at the angel fire around you and then to the ceiling, a devils trap had been drawn above you. The crawling   
inside you was focused mostly to your arm now, the purple exposed to the underworld.   
"All of them? The women two?"   
"Of course, I don't really care about the red head but that little Dorothy Gale well she used to cause so much hassle for my boys,   
it'll be a prise to kill those three and I've given that prise to my favourites."   
"What do you think you'll do with them? They already got out of hell and purgatory where will you keep them that they won't   
escape from?"   
"You know darling you can't stop it by keeping me talking, their deaths will happen if I am there or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short just needed a filler to get to the next chapter!


	9. Paradise bunker

Dean woke up his eyes adjusting to dark of his room. He tried to move his arm only to find a body curled into him.   
Looking down he saw your face, relaxed in sleep. A moment of confusion swept over him, but the low contented moan escaping your  
lips bought a smile to his face. Your eyes opened and looked up to him.   
"Hi, is it morning already?"   
"I don't know," He looked at his watch, "Seems like it."   
"You okay baby?" Your English accent sounded like music to Dean's ears.   
"Yeah, yeah just a weird dream."   
"Tell me about it."   
"We were set up by Crowley. he wanted to get you. had a bunch of demons around us. He pinned me against the wall."   
"Dean I thought the nightmares of that had stopped?"   
Your worried eyes caught Dena's breath.  
"Yeah."   
"Crowley is dead, you killed him remember? Everything is over, all the demons back in hell, all the angels in heaven. No more   
touch of God or mark of Caine."   
You show your arm and his both are free from supernatural. You lean across pressing your lips to his, a sensation Dean   
hadn't realised he wanted so badly.   
"Come on the kids will be up soon, wanting their breakfast."   
Dean followed you out of the bedroom, confused; 'kids?' he thought to himself.   
You had been right and already Krissey Chambers and Her boyfriend Aiden were sat at the table laughing with each other.   
"Good morning!" You said placing a soft kiss to Krissey's head. Dean stood unable to move, looking at the two young hunters.   
"Dean, you okay?" Krissey asked raising an eyebrow at him.   
"Yeah fine. So you live here now?"   
"Yes," She huffed, "We'll tidy our rooms, chill out old man."   
"I'm not that old."   
You moved over to him placing a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek, Instinctively Dean wrapped his arm around   
you pulling you flush against his body.   
"Not in front of the kids." Sam's voice laughed as he brushed past the two of you.   
"Morning Sammy." Dean smiled wide. In his mind he supposed the dream he had must have really messed with his head. Pushing it   
to the back of his mind Dean enjoyed the rest of his day with the family he now had.   
Around 3pm Sam, Krissey and Aiden decided to go out to visit some friends in the city, which left him and you. You moved   
up to him wrapping your hands around his neck and kissed him.   
"You know we have a couple of house. We don't get to be alone that often anymore."  
You kissed him again pressing your hips into him. Dean lifted you up in his arms carrying you back to his bedroom. Your  
kisses were getting more heated. Dean revelled in the feelings he hadn't realised he had for you. As your lips moved to his neck  
his body shivered with lust.   
"I love you Dean." You whisper into his ear. He grabbed your face in his hands looking into your eyes.   
"How was I lucky enough to get you?" His voice was truly questioning.   
"I guess I just couldn't resist those pretty green eyes."   
"(Y/N) when did we first get together?"   
The question took you back slightly, stopping your kissing of his chest. You stood in front of him.   
"It was just after Cas went back to haven. I was going to go back to England, but at the last minute out came after me, kissed me  
and told me that you didn't want to loose anyone else. That you couldn't let me go. Used the lyrics od a rock song to convince me."   
Dean laughed.   
"Yeah sounds like me." He bent his neck placing a chaste kiss to you. He really did enjoy doing that. Dean let his lust take over   
as he deepened the kiss pulling your red shirt over your head. You followed suit pushing the plumb cotton from his shoulders.   
His hand came up to his shoulder. Dean flinched back.   
"Damn woman!" He looked down at his shoulder blood dripped from a fresh wound. "What?" He looked to where you had been stood,   
now seeing a darker sight. Two rooms flickered in and out of sight.   
"What the hell?"   
"Baby, what's wrong?" You had stepped up to him, but your face kept changing.   
"This isn't real." Dean was starting to panic trying to find his last memory.   
The house, Crowley, the sword in his shoulder. (Y/N), he did something to you....Cas, where had Cas gone? then ... then   
the Djinn. Dean turned his body round spotting his gun on the bedside table. He grabbed it, feeling the familiar weight as he   
put it to his head and fired.


	10. out of the pot into the fire

Breathing wracked Dean's eyes burst open. Pain rushed into him as his wounds became ever more apparent.  
"Sammy!" He called looking over at his brother's limp body. "Sammy!" He called again. A groan from the floor took his attention. .  
Charlie was stirring.  
The Djinn stepped into the room moving straight for Dean. He didn't get far because Charlie managed to slide that dicks  
head off.. She rushed over to Dean. Sam and Dorothy were now beginning to wake up as the spell stopped working once the demon   
was dead.   
Charlie looked into Dean's eyes holding his head in her hands.   
"I'm Sorry but this is going to hurt."   
"Just do it."   
Charlie grabbed the sword and pulled. When Dean was free of both blades he slid down to the ground, trying to catch his  
breath. Charlie darted over to Sam who was still struggling with his bonds. It took no time for her to cut through the ropes and   
dart over to Dorothy. Sammy pulled Dean to his feet and dragged him outside dropping him into the back seat of the Impala.   
Charlie climbed in with him as Dorothy and Sam got into the front seats.   
"CAS!" Sam called, "Where are you man?"   
"Crowley sent him somewhere." Dean answered coughing as blood rose in his mouth.   
"We have to get you a hospital then." Sam was speeding away.   
"No, find (Y/N) it doesn't matter about me, you need to find her!" He was finding it difficult to speak now. Charlie wrapped her  
arm around him holding her hands to both shoulders.   
"I'm sorry I should have realised quicker." He looked up to her.   
"Realised what Dean?"   
"The Djinn, I should have known it wasn't real!"   
"WE were all in fantasy worlds Dean."   
Dean coughed again as the blood began to drown him, his body was shaking.   
"Dean come on, keep those eyes open." Charlie's voice was starting to panic.   
"Sam hurry up!"


	11. not expected

Sitting with your knees beneath you and your hands in shackles either side of you. Your eyes closed tightly as you   
concentrated on your breathing. Crowley sat on his thrown, the hand print still burnt into the side of his face.   
"What are you doing?" He asked, you could hear the worry in his voice. You didn't answer though, you needed all your thoughts on  
one thing. The substance Crowley had put in you was a mixture of hate and disappear. The exact essence of a demon. You could feel   
it mixing with parts of you already demon. Your arm, inside your mind you could feel the power from your hand moving protecting  
what was that still contained humanity within you.   
Crowley laughed.   
"Honestly do you think any thing is going to help you now? Your knight is dead, there is nothing anyone can do for you, just give   
into it."   
As you sat there you let your mind wander to Dean, his green eyes and his small lips. His voice was barely there as he   
called you.   
The background to Dean was moving and you became aware that it was not a memory you were seeing. No it was really Dean,   
still alive but close to death. The sight spurred something inside you. A smile drew wide across your face.   
"What? Why are you smiling?"  
You opened your eyes revealing the full black of the demon inside you. Crowley laughed and clapped his hands together.   
"Well that was quicker than I expected."   
"It isn't what you were expecting." Your voice was booming, echoing through the halls of hell. You threw your head back as a   
blinding purple light left your eyes and mouth. Crowley stumbled backwards. The light subsided finally giving Crowley a chance  
to look at you. Your eyes were still black, though your irises were now a dark purple to match your arm.   
"You made a mistake Crowley. You can't destroy what is in me. God went away a long time ago." Your voice was foreign to you.   
The shackles on you wrists dropped clanging to the ground as you stood up. The angel fire died down and you stepped over it.   
"I'm going to come back after I've healed the Winchesters and then I'll kill you. Really kill you."   
Crowley held his body tight to the wall as you burst out in light.   
A car screeched to a halt in front of you. Your hair flew back from the gush of air. You could see Sam's worried eyes   
starring at you and his knuckles clenched tight on the wheel.   
"Dean!" Your voice shook everyone in the car. Dean was trying to move. Charlie tried to stop him, but you were beside him with   
the door open.   
"(Y/N)" He whispered your name. You brought your left hand up to his right, his eyes opened wide. He felt the power surge through his arm.   
The other three passengers were left to wander where you had gone.


	12. like ice

You laid Dean down on his bed, smiling at him your hands still clutched together  
"Just breath Dean, you're going to be fine."   
Slowly the blood started to clear from his body, the wounds on his shoulders and the cut on his chest began to close. His  
breathing slowed to a normal pace, When he was fully healed you smiled at him again, stroking your hand down his face. He stayed laying down for a minute letting the feeling of his body return to him. His eyes locked on yours his eyes creasing with concern.  
"(Y/N) your eyes? What?"   
"Oh." You had forgotten. With a blink the (Y/E/C) of your eyes returned.   
"Crowley made a mistake," Your voice wasn't echoing anymore, "Come on it's time to end this."  
You stand bringing Dean with you. Your hands holding tight.   
"Your skin is so cold." He said matter-of-factly. You look down to your hands.   
"Funny, because you are burning against my skin, like a flame."   
Dean held your face with his other hand letting out a shaky breath and licking his bottom lip.   
"The Djinn when it out me in the dream, he made me realise something."   
You take your eyes from him.   
"It wasn't real, Dean, the Djinn show you false truths to match the wishes ." You say quietly.   
"Yeah most of the time, but I found out something about myself in there."   
"What was it?"   
Dean took in a breath then and brought your faces together, locking your lips. For the smallest of moments you let the  
new sensation take over you before pulling back.   
"No, Dean I can't."   
"Why not?"   
"People die around m Dean, Look what has already happened to you," You shake your head turning away from him, "No, once this is   
done I am leaving."   
Dean's heart practically stopped, he wasn't sure he could het you leave. He nodded to appease you.   
"I need you to do something Dean, picture your brother clearly in your mind."   
Dean closed his eyes and did as you asked. He felt your arms wrap around him, his own coming around your back.   
When he opened them again the two of you were sitting in the back of the Impala. Everyone jumped.   
"Dean?" Sam said in a stern but worried tone.   
"I'm fine Sam."   
"(Y/N)?" he turned his eyes on you through the rear-view mirror. You nodded attempting a small smile.   
I have a plan, but you three need to stay away from it!"   
"No way!"   
"Sam." Dean's voice was a warning to his little brother.   
"This is something only we can do." Dean held up his arm showing the mark of Caine. No longer a sore scar or purple but now   
Dean's arm was the orange of flames, patterns matching your own. No one knew what to say but in the silence they agreed.   
"Castiel, angel of the lord, I call you hither." Your eyes flashed their demon colour and spiral of purple light dissolved into   
Cas sitting in the front seat. His trench coat smoked slightly.   
"We will be back. take care of each other." Was the last words you spoke before Dean and you were gone from the car.   
"We're really going to just let them do this alone?"   
"Yes Dorothy we are. They will not need us. She just pulled me from purgatory." Cas sad staring out the window.   
Sam turned the car around and headed for the bunker


	13. doors

Crowley sat in his throne, a male demon dressed in a dark blue suit stepped up to him.   
"Are they ready??" Crowley asked not looking at him.   
"Yes sir, the forces have been gathered at the gates, we await you to open them."   
"Do you hear it?"   
"My lord?"   
"How the Earth is shaking, she has done something."   
"I believe it was you who did this to her."   
The demon stuttered out an apology but screams interrupted him. They both turned to face the wooden doors on the far side.  
They burst open, sending shards of wood around the room. You and Dean stood, both smiling. Crowley seethed at you. He could see   
the destruction of his demons behind you.   
"What's this?"   
"Oh Crowley, your time is over."   
Your voice echoed again.  
"Wait, Dean have you come back to us?" He had finally noticed the change in Dean's eyes. They practically matched yours but his   
irises were orange.   
"No Crowley, I am so much more!"   
"The mark Caine?"  
You giggled   
"I'm bored of this talking. Crowley you are no longer king of hell. You will have no powers over demons of any bread."   
"And you think you can do that?"   
You and Dean both raised your hands. From beneath Crowley flames sprung up, biting at his feet as a white light blinded  
his eyes.  
"No! Stop it! After all I have done for you both!" Crowley's screams pierced through all of hell. All demons and the tortured   
souls stood still in place.   
The light subsided leaving a quivering Crowley on the floor.   
"What have you done to me?"   
Dean walked over, tilting his head to one side.   
"You are human now."   
"And you have sinned." You finished his sentence.   
"You know what happens to sinners!"   
Dean smiled a toothy smile.   
"They are tortured in hell." You joined them. Both of you laughed as a several demons rushed in a dragged the former king of hell  
out of the room.   
Dean looked at you then to the demon who had been silent the whole time.   
"Who is king now?" He asked nervously. Dean turned his head towards the throne.   
"This is Adam. He is king now, bow to him."   
The demon bowed to Adam the Winchester's half brother.   
You look up at Dean, he nods to you. The room around you melts to one colour, wind rushing around you. You both now stood  
in a very large office building. Cas Near you.   
"You have a choice to make Castiel." Your voice was softer in haven through it still echoed.   
"A choice?"   
"We are closing the doors to heaven, just as we closed the doors to hell." You said.   
"Your choice is to be an angel, or to be human and on Earth with us." Dean moved over to him.   
"Human?" Cas looked up at Dean.   
"A friend, a brother, a Winchester." You smiled from behind Dean.   
"Never to return to heaven?"   
"To live a human life, a mortal life." Dean was almost pleading with his friend.   
"I have been an angel for so long, it is all I really know. When I was human before . . . there was a weakness in mortality."   
Dean's face fell in disappointment.   
"However to be a Winchester I believe that is more than acceptable. I would be honoured to live a human life alongside you all."  
You both smiled as you placed your hands his head surrounding him in a comforting light. As it faded so did Castiel.   
A Tall man approached you both a smile of his bearded face.   
"Thank you for righting the wrongs of my leaving."   
You turn to him but say nothing.   
"Yeah well next time you should keep your father around. We aren't toys you know."   
"Yes Dean, I will remember that, now you should both go. You will need to be on Earth before you close the doors."   
You both nodded at the son of God before returning to Earth.


	14. Lay your head to rest.

"Well that all happened very quickly." Dorothy stated sarcastically as you walked through the bunker. Both Dean and you   
ignored her. You could see the exhaustion in his face.   
"You should rest."   
"So should you."   
Together you walked up to Dean's bedroom. He turned to close the door and pressed you gently against it. His lips were  
soft on yours, one of his hands cupped your face. He pulled back to look into you eyes.   
"The Djinn, when I was in my dream, he gave me the life i want. Sammy, Cas, the girls and those two kids hunters. We all lived   
here. It was perfect. No demons, No angels."   
"It sounds wonderful Dean. You deserve to have that."   
He smiled at you. You both still had your blackened eyes as you pressed your lips back to his. Dean wrapped his arms   
around you lifting you up. Without breaking the kiss he laid both of you onto the bed. He broke away to see the tears leaving your  
eyes.   
"(Y/N) what's wrong?"   
"There is one last thing for me to do."   
He looked at you confused. Your hand linked with his the coloured patterns moving, swirling together.   
"It was the hand of God that gave you the mark of Caine and the touch of God can take it away."   
The purple of your hand took over the orange of his, slowly it moved down his arm then the colours all cleared leaving   
only the tan of his skin. Dean's eyes returned to their natural green. You kissed Dean once more letting more tears out. He   
whipped them away with his thumbs.   
"Why are you crying?"  
"It is time Dean, I told you I cannot stay."   
"Why can't you stay?"   
"I am part demon Dean, the last demon on Earth. I cannot stay. It is okay," You said placing your hand on the side of his face,   
"Don't worry you won't remember me. Have your dream Dean Winchester."   
The last part was whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! 
> 
> leave comments good or bad!!


	15. Mother Hen

Dean woke up clutching a pillow in his arms, he always woke up that way. It was as if someone should have been there.   
With a sigh he pulled back the covers and dressed. He made his way to the kitchen knowing the two youngest of the bunker's   
inhabitants would wake up soon and want feeding. Dean's brother Sam was stood at the counter pouring a mug of coffee. When he   
saw Dean he poured a second mug and handed it to him.   
"You know Krissey and Aiden have been here for six months now, You can stop cooking for them anytime."   
"No he can't," Krissey came in throwing her arms around Dean's neck, "He loves playing mother hen to us." she kissed his cheek   
before sitting down at the table. Dean gulped down his coffee and moved over to the grill.   
After thirty minutes the kitchen was filled with people and the wonderful smell of homemade pancakes and bacon. Dean got   
out the plates, placing them down on the table.   
"Sammy, Krissey, Dorothy, Cas, Me, Aiden, Charlie and . . . oh there's only seven of us."   
"You do that every time Dean." Aiden announced.   
"Yeah who are you cooking extra food for?" Charlie screwed up her face. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.   
"I don't know."   
Dean put the extra plate back and sat down to eat his breakfast with the others. The rest of the day was the same as any  
other day. Sam and the girls continued to catalogue the demons and supernatural artefacts. Krissey and Aiden went to school like  
normal teenagers. Around one o'clock Dean decided to go into town to pick up some groceries before driving round to the high   
school.   
As he pulled out of the bunker he could have sworn he saw a shadow in the trees. A shadow that set off his hunter instincts.   
"No Dean all the demons are in hell, you put them there!" He reminded himself.   
At the store Dean wheeled the cart around dropping food in, not really paying attention. He turned a corner stopping   
dead in his tracks as he looked at a woman. She had her back to him and was intent on looking at the food can in her hand. He   
could see she was breathing a little heavier than considered normal. He could have bet on knowing her as well. he stepped up to   
the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. With a little gasp she turned round.   
"Hi, sorry but do I know you?" Dean asked.   
"No sorry I don't think so." The woman said almost a little sad.   
"Are you sure? I feel like . . . hey I don't suppose you were out in the woods just now were you?"   
She laughed nervously. "No, I wasn't. Sorry I need to go."   
Dean, let out a long heavy breath. He was sure he knew her, the shape of her body, the sadness in her eyes. The way her  
voice seemed to echo into his chest. "I'm going mad." He said to himself with a laugh. Dean continued with his shopping, threw   
the bags in the back of his Impala and drove off towards the high school. He nearly always picked Krissey and Aiden up after school.   
Mostly because he didn't want them getting the bus or driving any of the vintage cars in the bunker. sitting in the car outside  
the school Dean turned on his radio, flicking on one of his old cassette taps. Aiden hated his taste in music but Krissey loved it.   
There was a reason she was his favourite.   
The parents were gathering around the building as the teenagers started piling out. Krissey and Aiden were walking over   
quickly both chattering away. Dean didn't pay their conversation any attention as they got in because he was watching a man on   
the other side of the road. Once the two teens were buckled into their seats he started the car and started following the man.   
He was clothed in a shredded suit, and Dean was positive he knew him.   
"Dean? Dean?" Krissey smacked the back of his head.  
"Hey what was that for?"   
"Where are you going? Home is that way?" She pointed in the opposite direction.   
"Yeah, yeah I just thought I saw someone I know."   
"You don't know anyone Dean you're antisocial remember." She laughed at him.   
He didn't cook that night but instead took his brother aside in the library.   
"Dude I don't know, maybe I'm going crazy but I'm sure I knew those two people but I can't place them."   
"yeah I think you are crazy," Sam nodded his head, "Tomorrow is Saturday how about we go out and see if we can see them again? I   
might know them."   
"Yeah, that's a good plan."   
"Maybe you should go get some sleep Dean, you look really tired. I haven't seen you this tired since you and . . . since you   
closed up heaven and hell."   
Dean nodded moving away from his brother in the direction of his bedroom. he stooped at the corner and looked back.   
"Hey, you ever wonder why we do that?"   
"Do what?"   
"Why I make food for an extra person or whenever we talk about the doors closing we almost say another name, then change what   
we're saying?"   
"I don't man, do we do that? Really all the time?" Realisation swept over Sam.   
"You're right. You go get some sleep, I'll talk to Charlie about it."   
"All right man, Thanks."


	16. Memberance

Sam sat in the library a book on angel law in his hands. Charlie and Dorothy had no idea what could be happening. So Sam  
had gone to only thing he knew, research. Cas walked in spotting him quickly.   
"Sam I know I have been difficult to live with past months, getting used to be human has been trying. Still if you have any   
questions about angels, I am happy to answer them."   
"Yeah I know Cas. I just didn't want to put you out, you know."   
Cas sat down across from Sam.   
"What is it?"   
"Angels can wipe memories, right?"   
"Yes, whose memory has been lost?"   
Sam huffed out a sigh.   
"Cas, you remember when Dean did all this," He waved a hand around, "Do you ever think about it and feel lik a part of it is   
missing?"   
The ex angel thought for a moment, trying to recall his memories.   
"I was given my graze back, though that was not Dean."   
"No, we were there but I can't remember who it was."   
"Neither an I"   
For a few minutes they didn't speak to each other. Both were concentrating on remembering.   
"Dean saw a girl in town he thought he knew, then a homeless guy near the school. And there was a sort of shadow outside." Sam   
explained.   
"Nothing should be able to get through."   
"The gates could open again though couldn't they, I mean its inevitable."   
"Yeas of course, but this quickly? It took almost two centuries for them to break through the first time." Cas screwed up his   
face.  
"I guess it depends on whose the king down there now. It's been almost a year."   
"Adam."   
They both jumped and turned to look at Dean.   
"I put our brother on the throne." His face twitched with a self hatred that always bubbled beneath the surface.   
"Dean." Sam looked at his brother a sadness in his eyes.   
"He wanted it, I don't know I knew I just did."   
"Any clue on the girl?" Cas asked. Dean nodded.   
"Yeah I went down to the store, asked to see the security footage. Apparently I was speaking to myself. Maybe I'm just going crazy."  
They all sat in silence and confusion.   
"No we all feel like there is something missing from our lives here." Sam tried to comfort Dean.   
"You know there may be a way we can find out. We can summon Adam." Cas said slowly standing.   
"Even with the doors closed?"   
He nodded moving away from the table. The two hunters followed him down to the dank basement of the bunker. The ritual was   
set up quickly and so they waited. Not exactly patiently.   
"So you get me out of hell finally, what good brothers you are." There was humour in Adam's voice.   
"We need to ask you a question."   
"Dean, we had heard that the mark was gone, I didn't believe she could do it. This is good. Very good."  
"She?" The three asked in unison.   
"(Y/N) she had the touch of God." Adam saw the confusion in their faces. His attention was taken. He appeared to be listening to   
something. "I must go, there is some . . . unrest. Dean," Adam touched Dean's shoulder, "you must remember." Dean stumbled   
backwards slightly, blinking. "Call me again if you need me."   
With that Adam was gone. Sam turned to Dean.   
"So, (Y/N) any idea?"   
"I don't kn-" Dean grabbed his head in his hands.  
"Dean?" Cas and Sam stepped up to him. Dean flinched away his vision blurred as he saw the face of a girl. With ragged breath   
he ran. He went to the garage, slumping against the driver's side of the Impala.   
"Dean?" Sam was right behind him.   
"Just stay here Sammy. I need to find her." He was out of breath, flashes of her and feelings rushed through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this story is gong a little longer than I intended to but we are getting there okay hang on in there you'll get to the end soon!   
> Any comments are welcomed and encouraged!


	17. Turning at the Crossroads

"Dean you can't drive like that!" Sam pulled his brother away from the driver's side of the car. They both slid in. Dean held his  
head in his hands.   
"Oh man what is this?"   
Sam looked at him, concern all over his face.   
"I feel like my head is gunna split open."   
There was a flash of something in front of Dean's eyes. A burnt building.   
"The roadhouse."   
"Ellen's place? That's in Nebraska Dean!"   
Dean didn't answer, his face was screwed up in pain. One of his hands flew up to Sam's arm.   
"No, not there, she was there, I remember seeing her with her father. I think, she's not there now." He closed his eyes, "Bobby's  
house. Their car was in the yard."   
"Dean what the hell man?"   
"I'm remembering her, everything that relates to her."   
"Why is hurting you?"   
Dean doubled over in pain as more memories flooded through his brain.   
"The Djinn."   
"What?" Sam stopped the car as Dean flopped his head back against the chair.   
"Do you remember what he made you see?"   
Sam nodded, "You know, I told you already."   
"I couldn't, I used to think it was cause I was so out of it but it was this Sam. What we have now, the girls, the kids and her.   
A family Sam, all of us a proper hunting family."   
"That sounds brilliant Dean."   
Dean looked out the car window taking in his surroundings.   
"We're at a crossroads?"   
"Yeah." Sam said in a breath.   
Dean got out of the car, his head was still swimming with memories. A girl was walking towards him. Her bike parked just off to   
one side. The red and black of her leather Jacket shone in the evening sun. Dean let out a shaky breath as she got closer, the   
pain in his head subsiding the closer she got.   
"You're the girl from the store. I knew I knew you."   
"Dean you have to stop this." Her voice soothed him.   
"Why? After everything, (Y/N) I -" He broke off his own sentence. You walked up to him placing a gloved hand on to his face. Dean  
took hold of it in his hands and slipped the glove from you. You closed your eyes.   
"You still have this?" He asked looking down at the purple of your hand. Your eyes fell to the ground.  
"The mark of Caine is gone, you are free from it."   
He pushed back some of your hair turning your face to look up at him.   
"The demon part of you?"   
"Gone. When I took your mark, it destroyed everything demonic close to you."   
You stood in silence looking at each other, Sam stood with the impala door in front of him.   
"Come back to the bunker." Dean almost pleaded.   
"I can't."   
"Why?"   
You shook your head and turn away from him, walking back to your bike.  
"No. You're not walking away from me again."   
"Dean I have too."   
Dean was starting to get angry.   
"You don't understand, if we are together then the doors will not stay closed."  
"What?"   
"I saw it, I was showed the future where we are together; the doors open and . . ." There were tears in your eyes.   
"You're always running." He stalked up to grabbing your arms and spinning you round to face him, "If we are going out (Y?N) then  
we go out fighting, together." With that he crashed his lips to yours. The pain in his minds vanished replaced by all the memories  
he had lost. You couldn't help it, you melted almost immediately, leaning into him.   
"Sam," You threw a key over to him, "Drive her home will you."   
Sam caught the keys and walked over to you.  
"You know, I don't really remember you yet, but I'm glad you're coming back." He wrapped his arms around you. For a moment he was  
still, his muscles stiff as everything clicked back into place for him. When he drew back there Sam was slightly breathless. He  
smiled down at you before going over to the bike.   
You looked back Dean a smile on your lips.


	18. Heat me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the smutty one, not too much but you know you get the idea!

Dean pulled you back in to him holding you too him.   
"You know I kept waking up feeling like there should have been someone there but there never was. I don't want to do that anymore."   
You let a shaky breath and smile wide. Your lips seemed to fit perfectly to his and for once you let yourself be taken   
over by the feelings you had for Dean. There was no real explanation for why the two of you had fallen so hard so quickly,   
perhaps it was the experience of hell bringing them together. In that moment you didn't care, all you could think about was the   
way Dean's hands felt against your body. Like a fire burning your skin you felt his warmth through your clothes. He held your face   
with one hand as he parted your lips, his eyes boring into yours. Licking his lips and gulping down the words he couldn't aloud  
Dean lifted you into his arms, your legs instinctively wrapping around him. You kissed, bit and licked at his neck whilst he carried  
you towards the Impala. You felt the cold of the metal on your back as he pressed you against it.   
without looking Dean opened the back door letting you down to your feet at the same time. You lowered yourself backwards   
on to the seat with Dean moving with you, his body hovering over yours. He kissed you again moving his lips down your jaw to your  
neck. One of his hands moved down to your jacket unzipping it. Loosing the weight of the leather felt good and you pushed back the   
cotton of his shirt. Dean made quick work of removing your shoes and his own before moving back up to kiss your lips. He removed   
the other glove from your hand kissing your knuckles before moving to the other hand. You had been careful so far to keep your   
skin from touching his.   
"Dean, don't"   
"You won't hurt me (Y/N)."   
"I could."   
Dean held you around your wrist with one hand and laced the fingers of his other with yours. You held your breath   
waiting for something to happen. When nothing did Dean smiled down at you.   
"See, it's okay."   
You nodded though still apprehensive. Dean was tender leaning down and pressing sweet kisses to your lips. He moved to your  
ear and whispered. "I'm strong, You can touch me (Y/N) I won't break."   
Again you nodded. Your hands separated and you placed yours on his shoulder. The muscle there was strong as it flexed to   
hold his weight above you. Feeling suddenly bolder you pulled at Dean's t-shirt, dragging it over his head. Dean lifted up   
and swiftly pulled your tank top off. He drew a breath across your collarbone, his fingers dancing over your skin, prickling   
you with heat.   
"You are so cold, I thought it was just when we were." Dean looked down at you his eyes sad.   
"I'm fine, Dean." You lent up to recapture his lips and ran your fingers down his side eliciting a shiver from him. One of his  
hands moved down to undo the buttons of your leather trousers. You lifted your hips to help him remove them before helping him  
out of his own jeans. His fingers pressed against you, he moved them gently across your folds, dipping his finger into you before  
sliding it up to meet your clit. Your breath hitched as he moved his finger in circles. One of your hands went down grasping him  
you pumped him slowly squeezing him.   
"Damn, baby." Dean couldn't force out anymore than a whispers. His hips moved on their own bucking into your hand. You licked  
your lips holding the bottom one between your teeth. Dean moved his hand letting his hard length press against you. He kissed   
you again. Your arms moved to his waist and pulled him closer to you. Taking his cue Dean pushed himself into you. You had to   
remind yourself to breath as your body adjusted to him being inside you.   
"God you are beautiful (Y/N)"   
You let out a small laugh that was turned into a moan as he began to move himself inside you. The pain of him stretching   
you was a blissful and you soon started moving your body in time with his. Your hands roamed each others bodies as he thrusted in  
and out of you. There was a height building inside you and it was coming from him. Every part of you that Dean touched warmed up,   
your once cold skin beginning to heat up. Dean was kissing your neck as you stretched it sideways giving him more access. Your   
hands clamped his body tight to yours, the windows of the Impala steaming up around you. Dean's once precise movements sped up  
and became more erratic, his breathing coming out in slow haggard belts.   
"(Y/N)" Your name slipped from his lips like a prayer and somewhere you heard yourself calling his name out. Your breath almost   
stopped your hand came down clamping on you Dean's back. The purple of your hand was swirling spreading out onto his skin. You   
threw your head back and arched your back. Dean thrusted into hard fast. Your orgasms hitting at the same time. In the bliss   
purple light filled the car, surrounding you both.   
In silence the two of you sat looking into each others eyes, breath coming out in pants. Dean licked his lips and blinked.  
"See you haven't hurt me."   
You smiled, knowing that your hand was leaving a mark on his back. Not a cut or a bruise but the type of mark that would stay   
with him forever.   
"We should get back to the bunker." You whispered to him. He nodded though neither of you moved. The light that was surrounding  
you slowly faded as Dean rested his forehead against your shoulder placing light kisses to the skin he could reach. When you were   
both ready Dean pulled back. 

once you were dressed again you took your seat beside him in the front of the car, sitting as close as you could you   
wrapped yourself around his arm, resting your head on his shoulder.   
"You know you're really not as hard as you make out are you." He laughed.   
"I guess we are more alike than we realise Dean." You both laughed as he started the engine.   
There was a rumble beneath you as if the earth itself was groaning in pain. You looked to each other.


	19. Bloodline

Sam met you at the door to the bunker.   
"What the hell was that?"   
They both looked to you.  
"Let's get everyone together first." You motion for them to go inside. The library was practically full with people you didn't   
know. You took in a breath.   
"Okay it's pretty simple. There is a prophet who saw something about you boys." You point to the brothers and Cas. "And well I'm   
part of it. What Dean and I can do had nothing to do with the mark."   
"It is in the Adam's blood?" Cas asked.   
"The original Adam from the garden, yes; through Caine's bloodline Dean and Sam are direct decedents." You could literally feel  
all the eyes boring into you.   
"Hold on, how do you know all of this?" Cassey questioned sarcastically.   
"I haven't been sat on my arse for the last seven months." Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, loving the sass in your English accent.  
"I went to heaven to talk to the prophet. You know him, Chuck said to say hello by the way. Yes I got into heaven, there is a   
window so to speak but that doesn't matter. You just need to know that now you all remember me and I an here with you, Hell is   
going to get loose."   
"No way not with Adam on the throne!" Sam argued.   
"The throne corrupts." Cas offered.   
"What Dean and I did, it was just a temporary fix."   
Dean shifted in his seat though you were the only one who noticed.   
"How long do we have?" Charlie asked.   
"A couple of months, maybe three." You cast your eyes to the ground.   
"So what do we do?"   
You shook your head.  
"Well we have some time to figure it out." Cas said. Everyone gave themselves tasks to get one with. Dean shuffled off to his   
bedroom. He hadn't made eye contact with you so you stayed in the library standing alone. You weren't sure what to do with yourself.   
Cas walked up to you.   
"I remember you giving me back my grace." He spoke quietly.   
"And then I made you human." There was almost a laugh in your voice.   
"I chose it."   
You thought for a moment; considering if you should offer th secret you held. Your thoughts were taken by Dean calling  
your name. Nodding to Cas you went to Dean's room. He was stood with his t-shirt off and his back to the mirror. You saw the   
problem instantly.   
"Oh Dean, I'm sorry I-"  
He was smiling at you; that cheeky, boyish half grin that took your breath away slightly.   
"You know an angel marked me once." You let your eyes glance at the hand print on Dean's shoulder.  
"I'm not an angel Dean."   
"(Y/N) this fate thing between us."   
"Yes?"   
"Does it mean. . . that the thing between us. . . is it just-"   
He let out a long sigh running a hand roughly over his face. You step up to him pulling his hand down.   
"It was fated, but it is real." You pressed your lips to his.   
"Good." He nodded his head, his arms wrapping around you, "And this, it's okay."   
"No it isn't Dean. I concentrated so hard not to hurt you and look at what I did to you." He looked over his shoulder again to   
look at the purple hand print in the middle of his otherwise smooth back. His big green eyes turned back to you.   
"(Y/N) I'm pretty strong you know."   
You turned away pulling out of his arms and sat on the bed; you r hands clamped together. Dean sat down next to you.  
"So we are going to kick ass together."   
You smiled.   
"You have no idea."   
"Wanna show me?" There was that cocky Dean again.   
You bit down on your lip.   
"We should be helping them figure out what we are going to do."   
"Does the gun help the soldier plan a battle?" Dean had moved so your bodies were lying on the bed, his hovering over yours.   
You put a hand on his bare chest, thankful you were still wearing your gloves. He kissed s line from your lips to your neck.   
"Dean we can't, I can't risk hurting you again."   
"You won't."   
You took in a few breaths.   
"Dean." You reluctantly pulled away. He looked into your (Y/E/C) eyes seeing the flecks of purple in them. He nodded and smiled.   
"You'll stay here thought?"   
You nodded.


	20. we've got work to do!

Outside the bunker a man in a tattered suit stood with his hands wrapped around his body. There was a light rain falling  
making everything damp. A smile crept onto his face as his turned red, then flicked to black before sliding to a cloudy white. The  
man's suit was now like new, his shoes shining and his hair neat. He laughed out the side of his mouth.   
"Hello boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! I do have a sequel in mind if that is what people want! Let me know in the comments your thoughts on the story. This is the first Supernatural one I have written so would love your feedback!   
> Thanks everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! I love tonknow your thoughts! This is going to be a long one and not sure how many chapters there will be yet but a lot will happen to group as we go!


End file.
